Carlinne
by cameron elliot
Summary: She seduces Sawyer, jokes with Shannon, and tries to save Boone's life. Deals with Boone's death and is a total split from the actual occurrence.


She sat down just beside him, saying nothing as she read her book. Just a smile and a nod, snuggling up against his shoulder for warmth and comfort. He stopped reading for a moment and looked at her, all cozied up next to him. He put his book down.

"Pardon me, Miss Thing, but what are you doing? I mean, what the HELL are you doing?" She took a glace up at him, smiled, and looked back down at her rather massive book.

"I'm reading, dear. Don't mind me; you're just warm and cozy, and stationary to boot. Everybody else is either moving or busy." He pursed his lips. "And, by the way, m'dear, you should probably thank Sayid. I know you won't, of course – you're saving face. But he really was very sweet to make sure you had the best of both pairs. Anyway, I figured I'd mention it to you, to put a bee in your bonnet. And, just in case you were wondering, Harry Potter has nothing on you. They look nice." At that, at her impudence, he felt himself heating up.

"AGAIN I ASK, what the HELL do you think you are doing, you no good, lying --" A finger reached his lips. He almost bit it, just to serve her right, until she reached into the big bag she perpetually hauled and pulled out a case.

"I wear them too, Sawyer. See?" She put the pair on to show him. "I got mine when I was seven. I used to get picked on all the time because of it. But you'll see; when we get home," this surprised him, her use of when and not if, "you'll get a lovely rimless pair, and then migrate to contacts, if you're dissatisfied with the appearance of those. Don't worry. Besides, like I said – I think they're cute." She kissed his scruffy cheek and packed up her stuff. "Find me if you need me, darling; I'll give Sayid your thanks." She sauntered away as he watched her, stunned by both her cheery demeanor and abrupt exit.

Watching the two interact, Charlie, Claire, and Hurley exchanged knowing glances.

"Well, he's done for," Hurley commented lightly, a jovial expression on his face. "She hooked him, that's for sure. Pay up, Rock God." Charlie fished the spare batteries out of his pocket, looking mildly annoyed. Hurley just started up his Discman again.

The real reason she had left him to his book, besides knowing it would thoroughly tick him off, was that Shannon had motioned her over. While Linne had no particular love for the girl, she didn't hate her, so she obeyed. Linne smiled as she came upon the blond; Shannon merely frowned, a disconsolate look in her eye.

"What can I do for you, m'dear?" Linne's hearty greeting was shot down by Shannon's scowl.

"It's Boone," she hissed. Linne's sense of alarm only slightly rose; the explosive siblings were perpetually engaged in some hare-raising argument or another. She raised an eyebrow. "He's dying, Linne." Linne blinked.

"What? Holy crap. Where is he; what do you need; are you okay; do you need a hug?" Linne's mind was racing ninety miles an hour, barely stopping for gas. Shannon just shook his head.

"I want you to watch him. You're the most soothing person on the island; please, please, please help distract him from the pain." Linne nodded; she did care at least some for everyone on the island. She hoisted her bag off the ground and half-smiled at Shannon.

"I'll do my best."

Linne's strides were forceful now, echoing with purpose. She was halfway through the caves, waving off questions, when she heard her name being called by a deep Southern drawl. He was bolting through the caves at lightning speed, and he grabbed her shoulder, whirling her to face him. Then, his hands were in her hair and he was kissing her, right in front of everybody.

'Lips? Face? What?' Linne thought, too stunned to react. He pulled away from her, the same pleading look in his eye that Shannon had just used. "I…oh God…" They kissed again and Linne shook her head. "I have to go…Boone needs my help. I'll be back, I swear. Meet you under the tarp…I…oh." She kissed him again and turned to run to Boone's side, though holding on to Sawyer's hand until the last second. But it wasn't Sawyer she needed to worry about. No. Boone. She had to help Boone.

Blood. Mountains and mountains of blood haunted her dreams, even as she snuggled into Sawyers strong arms. And Boone, poor, innocent Boone, chanting a riddling phrase over and over again: "Teresa falls up the stairs, Teresa falls down the stairs."

_flash_

Linne was holding Boone in her arms, telling him a story. His eyes, though in constant pain, at least showed recognition of her and her tale. Jack was almost through sewing him up, and it was almost going to be a success, but his eyes began to falter. Linne panicked.

"Boone? BOONE! Come on, you can do it, honey! Stay with me, baby. You just have to connect with me honey. Oh for the love of God, you haven't heard the end of the story yet, you damn fool!" His eyes flickered back and forth between recognition and stupor.

"Let…me…go…" he managed, and the stupor slowly returned, then faded as he died in Linne's arms.

Linne's sobs wracked her body once she was out of the caves and in Sawyer's arms. He lifted her face towards him and kissed her cheeks, wiping away the tears. He tucked her closer, trying to find the right words, looking into his newfound soft side.

"Linne…beautiful Carlinne, what you did today is something I could never do. A man was _dying_ and you _went_ to him, rather than run. You held him in your lap as he died, and you cried tears for him and the sister he left behind! That takes strength and compassion, a mind-blowing combination. You constantly _amaze_ me.

_flash_

Linne woke with a start, waking Sawyer with her jolt. They kissed sleepily and languidly, Sawyer enveloping her in his arms again.

"When we get home," he murmured against her hair, "I'm going to marry you." Linne smiled, her faith in him exponentially magnified.

"As you wish." He touched her cheek, quoting a song she had been singing around the island when she thought nobody was listening earlier that week.

"Don't feel alone, 'cause it's I you understand. I'm your sedative; take a piece of me whenever you can." She nuzzled his beard in turn and quoted a song right back.

"When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?"

Linne's nightmares did not continue that night.


End file.
